Headlights of vehicles and machines are well known in the art. Various mounting systems have been proposed which protect the headlight bulb from adverse affects of the environment to which they are exposed.
However, in the art of earthworking machines, such as crawler tractors, skidders, loaders, etc., the environment in which they function is extremely severe. The headlight bulbs are very powerful, produce a great deal of heat, and must be sealed from the harsh elements of rain, snow, and ice and protected against the cold and desert type heat while isolating the bulb from extreme shocks and vibrations experience by a working machine.
Heretofore utilized systems for protecting the bulb, the most fragile portion of the headlight, were less than desirably successful.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.